Cora-Jane Farflaw
Cora-Jane Farflaw is a 22-year old female human role-played by the user 'Taralani'. She can currently be found roleplaying in Yanille, particularly with users 'Minty Ella' and 'Caelonalihar' Originally born to a farm in the kingdom of Falador, she is the elder sister of Leylah-Rae Farflaw and current housecarl (alongside her sister) to Caelonalihar, an elven ambassador from the Iowerth clan in Prifddinas. Due to her occupation, she currently lives and dwells in the city of Yanille where she and her sister protect and guard her elven charge and his home. Appearance Cora stands at approximately 5"7 making her not tall, but average height for a woman of her age. Her skin is mostly pale like most of the population of Falador yet it contains the hint of tan known to farm labourers, her many days spent working under the sun having gradually darkened her complexion. She would be healthily built with strong, slightly muscled arms, built in strength due to the repeated use of her bow, crafted and gifted to her by her late father, which is found almost always at her side. Her hair would be cut short with a slight fringe, nearing a dark brown or auburn in colour, partially covering the left side of her face. In regards to her clothing, Cora would wear colours of predominantly brown, green and black, reflecting both her poorer, farmhand background, and due to it's usefulness in forests and as her role of housecarl. On her chest she would wear soft leather armour, crossed by two hard leather straps, and she would also wear thick brown trousers and a skirt with a partially chainmail mesh in front whilst the sides were instead a simply darker yet harder leather like her straps and belt. Both her gloves and boots would be a dark black and her cloak would be the mark of her position of housecarl, it's design and colour matching her masters, Caelonalihar. Along with her bow, she would wear an often always full quiver and strapped to either her belt or thigh she would have a small yet handy iron dagger used for simple tasks or necessity in close-up combat when her bow is of no use. Personality Although protective in her own way of her younger sister, Leylah, Cora would be mainly cheerful and playful in nature and can often be found with a smile on her face. When in comfortable company, she can often be found joking and laughing without pause. Problems only seem to arise when faced with company not of her status, particularly nobility and royalty. Both Leylah and Cora suffer social awkwardness when surrounded by people clearly above their rank and can then instead be found whispering quietly (although not very subtly) to one another whilst clinging to the walls and shadows as much as possible. History Early Life Cora-Jane Farflaw, or Cora as she much prefers to be known, was born on a small farm in the kingdom of Falador, close to the often busy Port Sarim. She was the elder of two children born to Jae and Helda Farflaw, the younger being her sister, Leylah-Jane. 3 years her junior. Both grew up healthily and were active and happy children. Within their younger years whilst still unable to properly aid their parents with the farm work, both Cora and her sister often played in the nearby trees or listened intently to the stories of their 'crazy' uncle Robert (known as Bob to all relatives and neighbours) which provided both the girls with great enjoyment (although they rarely believed them). When the two grew a little older, they learnt how to cultivate crops, tend to the few chickens they owned and help run their small yet functional farm and also, although they still listened to the crazy stories from their Uncle Bob, they also began to learn the ways of combat as they aged. Their uncle on their father's side, Joseph Farflaw, was a soldier in the White Knights, having avoided the life of farming by becoming a squire as a child and slowly having working his way up the ranks. During his free time he often taught both his nieces combat, having no son or nephew to pass on his talents to, and Leylah particularly took to the life of the sword and shield. Cora herself was more inclined towards archery and would occasionally accompany her father into the woods to shoot the occasional rabbit or, if they were very lucky, a deer or buck. It was her father who crafted and gifted to Cora her first bow and, when she matured into her full height, a larger and more improved bow which she still uses to this day. Both girls took to this idea of combat with joy and soon held dreams of becoming Knights themselves. Yet when the Invasion of Falador occurred, both Cora's uncle and father were conscripted into the army and although both fought willingly and agreed that it was their duty to fight and protect their home and their families, both fell in battle. Helda Farflaw, mother of the two girls, then immediately forbade either of them from trying to become White Knights, out of fear that they too would fall to the blade of the Black Knights, a loss which their mother was definitely unable to bear, the death of their father having already struck her hard. A New Attempt at Life Not long after their father's death, their mother became ill and having never been particularly healthy before his passing, the two girls soon found her mother incapable of even the most menial of tasks such as remembering to feed herself or tending to the chickens and although their Uncle Bob aided the best he could, their mother did not improve. As funds dwindled, both Cora and her sister decided that they would be unable to run the farm efficiently at this rate, not without giving up their lives to labour solely to support their heartbroken mother. The two yearned to escape the farm and soon decided that travelling as hired mercenaries and temporary guards would be their most effective way of life. They left home, promising their mother they would send money as often as they could, and set out north, first to Taverley where they aided travellers by guarding them against the ferocious Wolf's upon the Mountain, and then Catherby where they earnt money by catching and selling fish and also acting as hired guards when necessary. They further improved their combat skills and whilst stationed in Seers village they heard tales of the gold to be earned to the South in the great city of Ardougne and the city and land surrounding Yanille. News soon arrived of an elven ambassador reaching Yanille and recquiring two housecarls and the two girls immediately decided that to take this position would be their best hope of proper funds and security. Not only would they earn enough to supply for their mother, but the included food and lodging would ensure that they need never worry about tavern hopping or sleeping rough again. The two immediately wrote a response to the advertisement, promising good work for good pay and then began preparing themselves for travel to Yanille. The Road to Yanille The two briefly returned to Taverley to stay with a family friend and there they heard of a tea party. Curious, the two attended and found themselves surrounded by numerous lords and ladies, including their host, Lord Kaeso Del'vair. After an embarrassing greeting, the two explored the incredible home and soon came upon a portal room which included a portal to Ardougne. Realising how this portal could cut their journey time significantly, they quickly organised their things and stepped through. After a one night stay at the local inn, they then headed towards Yanille where they met their employer, living in a large house opposite the Mage's guild. There the two became acquainted and quickly hired by the Iowerth Clan Ambassador, Caelonalihar, with an impressive pay and excellent food and lodging included. The two are now stationed at their new home and job and having acquainted themselves with the city and an 'interesting' (of sorts) minstrel by the name of Devon, they seem currently comfortable and content. Trivia * Cora-Jane despises hyphonated first or last names and hence becomes increasingly angered whenever someone uses her full birth name (Cora-Jane) and upon introduction will often only give 'Cora' so as to avoid anyone using her full name in the first place * Despite working for Caelonalihar, both Cora and her sister are utterly unable to pronounce the elf's name, not even the shortened version 'Cael'. Both therefore instead refer to him as 'sir' or 'ambassador' or even (as socially awkward as they both are amongst those of status) 'sir ambassador sir' * Cora can only speak the common tongue and finds all other languages confusing and not worth the effort to even attempt to understand or learn * There is actually a great amount of truth in her Uncle Bob's stories, but neither Cora nor her sister believe many, if any of them, particularly the idea about Falador bar being full of hooded vampires, or Queen Ellamay of Ardounge having accidently prevented peace during a peace discussion between Russia and the Sicarius due to setting off firecrackers. * Her favourite colour is a deep forest green Category:Characters